custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nynrah Ghostwriter
RE: Deleted Page Request I deleted it because it had empty content. When you can make a page with the right headings, and the right templates, it won't be deleted right away. I was by no means deleting it because we had a character of the same name. It actually amuses me that "Nalu" is word. I just made it up on the spot. If you check the deletion log: "Empty content: content was: "page is a work in progress. Nalu is a Toa of Water and..." That pretty much explains why I deleted it. Well, there's always WMF, our parent site, but leaving messages on my talkpage is fine by me. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I abide by the policy. I will delete most pages I see what have very little content. If you add a template, and note that it's under construction, I'll let it be until too much time has passed. :Yes, they should be, but I could forget about them if you touch them up adequately. :) :Oh, and Custom BIONICLE Wiki has page layout and content rules, which we are allowed to have so long as they don't conflict with the standards on all Wikia wikis. It's all in the policy, so I'm sure you'll find your way through the navigation. :If you have any other inquiries, or you feel my drabble is not explaining anything to you, feel free to ask me again. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Funny links Could you show me an example of these external links? I don't quite understand what you mean... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hm. Not entirely sure what you mean, probably because I edit without any aids from buttons, but I think I can clear things up a little. :For links to pages in this wiki, from this wiki, do this: User:ThatDevilGuy :Hope that helps you out and answers your question. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I think I see the dilemma now. You're using this coding when linking: User:ThatDevilGuy, right? That's the same as the example I did before. If the page in in CBW, use two brackets on each side and only use the article name. If it's external, do the thing with only one bracket on each side. Does that help? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could help. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Linking to external sites It's fine. Just avoid profanity and spam and I see no reason you wouldn't be able to. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome..... I always seem to be late on these Welcomes, don't I? Hey Nynrah, I just wanted to say welcome, and also to ask here if you need any help. I might drop by your pages and leave some feedback if you want..... But whatever. Ace the Master 15:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I just looked at some of your stories/characters, (Particularly Pano and Nalu) and I noticed there were no images.... I suggest you add some images to the Wiki and then add them to the pages. Thanks, Ace the Master 16:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) If you want some pretty decent stories... If you'd like to read one of my stories, (The Prolouge to The Dark Conquest Trilogy) here's the link: A Descending Darkness Ace the Master 16:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm......It seems oyu are in need of some characters/names.....I might be able to contribute some, so just ask! Ace the Master 16:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Moving pages You can move your own pages by clicking the little arrow next to the word "Edit" at the top. Then click "Teleport" to go to the move page. I am guessing that you can follow the steps from there yourself. Leave me a message again if need help. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 04:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) They remain on the database and automatically redirect to the new page URL. For example: The page Alara (Vagra Nui Tales) has been moved to, and thus redirected to, Alara (VNT). Click on the first link. You'll see that you're now on the page "Alara (VNT)", and not the "Vagra Nui Tales" one. That is the auto redirect. However, it is still possible to view the page like so, with "?redirect=no" at the end of the URL in the address bar: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Alara_(Vagra_Nui_Tales)?redirect=no. Now you should be viewing the "Vagra Nui Tales" page and it should say something like "Redirect page" under the header. Just to confuse you more, (:P) administrators can "suppress" the redirect, which means the page left behind (the one with "Vagra Nui Tales" in the example) is automatically deleted when the page is moved. But that's usually not needed for what you're doing, so don't worry. Oh, and anyone can edit the redirect page. But that rarely happens and can be fixed easily by undoing the edit. I hope I helped. And made some sense. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 10:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Boooollld Eh, don't worry about the edits. Some people just edit and do weird things. Maybe it was a mistake, they accidentally clicked some things, then accidentally saved. Wikia isn't exactly the most friendly to new users. So really, unless it was vandalism, don't worry about it. :) If you think you have a bug on your hands, screenshot everything, then tell Wikia Staff via , though you must have email abilities enabled. But the new editor (as opposed to the original for the Oasis skin) is completely different, and one click can ruin coding. To avoid confusing myself, I type in most coding manually, like typing bold text instead of using the buttons. Just something that may or may not help you. If you have any problems with how to use bold, or any form of coding, chuck me a line and show me where you're having trouble. I'll see what I can do. Pleasure to be of service once again! :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 09:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Over-enthusiastic cleanup. It's hard to determine who's postively contributed to the wiki, and I'm sorry for the mess-up. -AuRon 17:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) On your missing pages, you probably are veiwing the pages in 'Category Exhibition Veiw'. For whatever reason, in this mode, the pages do not show up. You need to switch to 'Category List Veiw'. The option to do such should be in the top left corner of the page, just under the number of pages on the wiki. -AuRon 18:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what the problem is. On my end at least, all the articles you've listed on your userpage are listed in the category or the subcategories, so I'm not too sure what the problem is. Maybe it's something on your end? If you could take a screenshot or something, that'd be much appreciated. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Nynrah, I fully understand why you sent me that message and, honestly, the only changes I made to that article were just the capitalization of those letters. Now I know that was quite a minor change to put on your article and I also realize I forgot to ask for your permission when creating these sorts of changes. Knowingly respecting your wishes, I intend to next time inform you of any changes - whether they be minor or major - on any of your articles in the following days. In addition, you have my sincerest apologies concerning my aforementioned endeavor with the Automatic Disk Launcher and I fully intend to not let it happen again. Also thank you for informing me about this, I really appreciate it :) --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 17:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The only thing I changed was that you had more ellipsises than three on your page, which is incorrect. It wasn't a major change, it was basically just a grammatical correct. I will never make a huge change to someone else's page without permission. Sir I believe your Nalu (NGW) article was wikify-marked because it lacked an infobox, and as such looked a little bare. To answer your question about Nalu (NGW), I have a couple of reasons to mark it as wikify. The lack of an infobox is something that does need adding, although I assume it would not need much of your time. My main issue was with all the blanks. They are unnecesarry and make the page look less spiffy. Anyone reason why you gave Nalu a blank quote? One of her quotes is literally a collection of apostrophes. I also saw some minor grammar errors as well as unnecesary paragraph cut-offs. Most of them are only a few sentences long and then are cut off, when they should still be part of the same passage. The lack of an infobox and your failure to properly use quotes was what urged me to add the wikify template to your article. Besides, why would you need to type it up again from word? You can just edit it on CBW. It's not that hard. You just have to make a few quick edits, and the wikify tab could be removed (but only by a staff member). I am glad you contacted me about this. Most pages that need to be stubbed or wikified are usually owned by users who abandoned them long ago, so I am happy to see that you still at least take notice of your page. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. -[[User:Pitcat|'''Ad]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 03:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The "no image available" image is included in the template by default. That is, the template. If you are don't know how to use the character template: (I am assuming you have absolutely zero knowledge, so sorry if this is long) Using the above code produces the template I included. This template also includes other areas for you to describe the character (the three default fields being status, location, and pronunciation). To use this template, you first have to enter source mode. To do that, go near the top of the editing area. You should see two small tabs, "Visual", and "Source". Click on source. (Going off on a tangent: You said you typed out your articles in word. If you want to copy-paste, your *must* do it in source. Otherwise, you'll be copy and pasting a lot of formatting, which can mess up the page. Copy-pasting in source will remove all the messy formatting.) Once you are in source, type . Then, go back to the visual tab. You should see a little green puzzle piece. Click on that. There, you will see many fields where you type out your information. If you are ever unsure of what exactly is going on, ust click the preview button, it shows which field edits what in the template. Hope this helps. Talk | Stories | Bionicle: CCG ' Bub has already helped with the template, so I'll say what grammar mistakes I saw. I saw many times you cut off sentences earlier, and you seemed to jump around and not really transition well. Also, still a WIP? You're not even active anymore. The only time you ever come back on is when someone touches one of your articles. It's been a long time since you actually added any new information to one of your articles. If you're going to care about your articles when they're marked, at least please stay partially active. Chances are, after this issue, you'll probably go inactive again till something else like this happens again. So, If you are going to come back on just to resolve an issue with one of your pages, I suggest you stay active and actually expand on your articles to avoid this happening again. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 16:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Ah, yeah. I know what you mean about the unfinished pages. Sometimes the time just isn't right. If the infoboxes seem confusing, a good idea would probably be to look at the coding of other pages with said complicated indofbox, and then modify it, (it's what I do) although I see CL has already given you a thingy. And I didn't know you were female, so thanks for letting me know. Hey Nynrah Your article is sufficiently wikified and the tag has been removed. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 15:14, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm not positive on that, but I think to an extent. He fixed the infobox and quotes, he didn't add completely new information. Just making the article a little more tidy, I guess. -[[User:Pitcat|'Ad']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Victoriam!']] 15:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stub Notification I am well, thank you, Nynrah Ghostwriter. To answer your question bluntly: Stub articles are deleted for the purposes of quality control on the Wiki. With 7000 articles (many of which aren’t nearly as fleshed out as most of BS01’s mainspace) the Stub Policy exists to ensure that CBW maintains a certain standard on its articles across the board. To address your concern, I would like to first point out that the portion of the style manual you quoted here is only a small exemption clause in the case of complete articles that genuinely have insufficient content, such as Kanohi/weapons that have not appeared in a user’s story yet or content that would be considered a spoiler. In situations such as this, the matter is often deferred to a wider administrative discussion, which unfortunately deemed that there is still plenty of content that can be added/rewritten for the sake of quality control. In your case, certain administrators feel that 2,000 bytes is easily within reach and that the subject is not restrictive enough to warrant administrative intervention. I am among them. You cited a subheading on a BS01 article here as an example. As you likely well know, neither the content in that subheading of the BS01 language page nor your Matoran Shorthand alphabet are enough to spawn individual pages, hence why the BS01 content is attached to a larger page and why yours was tagged as a Stub for existing in isolation. If those two paragraphs and table from BS01 were to show up on the wiki as a stand-alone page then the same questions would be asked and a stub tag would be considered if the page failed to meet the 2000 bytes requirement. I’m afraid, therefore, that this means the content of Matoran Shorthand as it presently stands is not enough by the same logic. As demonstrated every day, newly-created pages can be written within a matter of hours that surpass the stub threshold. While we have considered extending the two week deadline to a month, this request was ultimately denied by veto of BobTheDoctor27, our most senior administrator, who argues that two weeks is still plenty of time to write the remaining 1000 bytes regardless of real-life commitments, especially considering the length of your last message and the stance you have taken in messages sent to other users who made meaningful contributions to your articles in recent history. While you have requested more time to fix underlying problems trenchant within the article, the administrative body appears to be of the mind that two weeks is already sufficient time. Pitcat, one of our dedicated content moderators and Rollbacks, even goes so far as to argue that you seem more than capable of writing a 2,298 byte message in one sitting and I am inclined to agree with his judgment in this instance. Realistically, it should not take much longer than two hours to elevate a page's content beyond this requirement once it is tagged and there are 336 hours in two weeks. ToaGonel, another of our administrators, also notes that the page is essentially an optimistic "13/20 complete" and that an extension really isn't warranted. As such, since you have given insufficient cause to merit and extension, I am very sorry to tell you that you have been unsuccessful in this attempt. To help you along, however, I will point you in the right direction regarding the specifics of our Stub policy that the article presently does not meet. There exist a clear set of regulations for marking a Stub, with the only cast-iron requirement being that a page must be tagged if it contains less than 2000 bytes of data. Stub tags have also been applied to pages that do not meet the larger MoS requirements (missing infoboxes, insufficiently written, unstructured) in the past, a category that Matoran shorthand (NGW) falls into. When tagged, your article had only two brief headings in way of formal structure and was well beneath the Stub threshold, totalling out at just 979 bytes. Tables and images are a good start, but there needs to be more wording to describe the language. Moreover, I would think that the article would fit best into the Power/Element structure. You could even get away with adding a list of characters and species who use Matoran Shorthand. In closing, while this is likely not the response you would have liked to hear, I will reaffirm that there is no shame in having other people edit your articles if you are not able to do so. The Staff tries to offer incentives for newer users and we are always happy to help in the clean-up effort by rewriting and expanding sections of articles. We’re only a message away. Cheers, I'm doing fairly well, thank you, Nynrah. That is a very good question. If you want a place to spin ideas, I'd recommend our Discord server. You can find the link either in the top navigation bar under the external links tab or we do have the Discord widget enabled, which appears on the side of articles. There are many users there who have great ideas about BIONICLE lore. There you can pitch ideas and get feedback. You could also post a userblog with your ideas and ask for feedback on them from the wiki community. Hope this helps. Good luck! ^^I'll second this. Discord is the easiest option for getting fast feedback and reaching out to administrators fast. Most of us are on there and more can be reached through the system. Do consider joining as it's free and fairly straight-forward. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 19:22, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: A greeting and some questions Why, thank you, Nynrah. I am doing well, and I hope you are as well. Yeah sure, whatever works for you. I just prefer the Discord platform because it's an instant message service, but userblogs work just as well. In regard to your question, I'm not entirely familiar with this problem, but I think I've heard of it. I'd recommend that instead of dragging and dropping the image, you just add using this code: , because usually this works better when adding images to articles. I hope this helps, and I hope that you have a great new year. Cheers!